


Time Portal

by MLPMI6



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Autism Spectrum, Bullying, Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPMI6/pseuds/MLPMI6
Summary: Charlie is a mathematician, with an intelligence that can make any adult look stupid. It's no wonder that he is being accepted into Caeleste Academy three years early. However, Charlie has a secret, well a few. Secrets that not even his old fashioned family can find out about.He knows exactly what is happening in the world around him, he knows what his father has planned for him and he knows that the world is against people like him. So when he finds a way out, he takes it no matter what that may mean for him. Even if it is the hardest thing to do.





	1. Charlie Eppes

Charlie takes a deep breath as he steps onto the large black buss of Caeleste Academy. It's loud, it smells and it's full of kids- teens- that are older than him.   
It's overwhelming, his wold like hearing causing a blaring ringing to overtake him. It's suffocating, and Charlie has to blick to keep his vision from fogging over.   
"Hey, relax Chuck. Your twitching, your not supposed to twitch." His older brother -Don Eppes, fellow first-year- hissed, gently grabbing his brother's arm. "You can't let them suspect anything, Dad would kill us, and you have gotten me in enough shit this summer already."   
Charlie knew Don didn't really mean it, that he was getting better about his feeling. It was there father who had gotten it into him, that his brother had to look normal. Act normal.

'Boys!' They had just gotten in the door, and their father was already yelling for them. That was never a good sign, especially when they had been out past curfew.   
'Yeah, Dad?' Don calls, quickly petting Charlie's shoulders to loosen the tension. It would be worse if Charlie shut down, it was always worse if he shut down.  
'Kerison Lee just called, Johsive's mother!' He shouts, glaring from the kitchen door, arm's crossed. 'Apparently, her son told her that Charlie made a move on him, made him do sexual favours.'  
That wasn't exactly true, and even Don knew this. Charlie had been flirting with the boy like he always did he was tipsy. He was a lightweight, and he was a happy drunk, but he knew when to back off. 

"Charlie!" His brother hisses, shaking his shoulder's gently. "Look I know it wasn't your fault, but you are going to have to play straight eventually so this might be the best time to start learning how."  
Charlie goes to pas shim, but his brother's grip tightens. His eyes are steely and Charlie knows he's not getting away easily. What he isn't expecting is Ian's approach.  
"Leave the boy alone Eppes. By the time he's out, he will be an adult. He can leave your prissy pack and join his own. Who knows, maybe one day you will be able to pull that stick out of your ass and do the same." He says, smirking gently as Charlie turns a bright red.   
At first, Don doesn't let go, but Ian's glare grows darker, his eyes gaining a silver tint to them. It doesn't matter if he is a half breed, he is an Alpha, and it doesn't matter that he dosn't have a known pack, he can still out intimidate most people.  
Don's grip loosen's enough for Charlie to slip past, stumbling as the stress and stimulants slowly start getting to him. His chest is tight, and his vision is blurring.   
He doesn't even notice Ian casting the spell until everything is quieter, almost silent. The small supportive smile the boy is giving him tells him everything, hand extended in an offer of support. 

'Mr and Missus Eppes. I'm afraid that your son is likely autistic. I will have to run some more tests however, I can say this is not a bad thing.' The Doctor says, glancing over at Charlie who is working away at a complex equation. 'He's high functioning, a prodigal genius. He's just going to have a hard time fitting in.'  
Margret's face falls in terror and Allen's goes red with rage. He's pure, there is no outside DNA that could have caused this to develop, and he's being kept away from the impure so he couldn't have caught it.  
'No!'Allen shouts after a moment, baring his teeth in rage. 'I keep that boy pure, there is nothing that could have caused him to catch it!'  
'Allen, that's not really how it works. Sweetheart, we will teach him to be normal. This Doctor is just trying to get a few extra dollars by selling us useless drugs.'

The somewhat cool breeze of a handheld air conditioner snaps Charlie back to reality. Ian is smiling at him, deep brown eyes offering support that Charlie rarely ever sees, a kindness that few offers.  
"You're different Voodoo." Ian whispers, a small teasing chuckle in his voice. "Perhaps we can get to know each other a bit better. I am always looking to expand my rad tag pack of misfits."   
So he does have a pack, Charlie muses as the boy wraps an arm around his shoulders. The coolness of his skin is a spell, and Charlie can faintly smell drugs on his shirt. But he doesn't care. He's safe now, he's going to be protected.  
"Tser llew." This is the last things Charlie hears before he peacefully dosses off.


	2. Fear of Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is a powerful mage, however sometimes even magic can't hold back bad dreams. He can't stop the fear that claims Charlie's mind.  
> Charlie didn't want to be with Johsive, he wasn't ready for a sexual relationship, or even for the favours that the man insisted on giving him. So when he is the one punished for it, he knows his father is not going to be easy on him. At least he had his fun.

"You little scamp. You went out to that party to hit on men, to play to your indecent ways." Allen hisses as he drags his son to his room, ignoring the whimpering the boy is giving off. "You just love those parties that allow you to do such sinful things." Charlie yelps as he is thrown to his bedroom floor, father's silver eyes bearing into his soul.

_The music is loud, but Charlie loves it. It's the only loud thing that he really likes and that he doesn't mind feeling in his chest. Just like the smoke that fills the air. He has never thought about doing drugs himself, but he has to admit that he likes the way it lingers in a bittersweet air freshener style. He's already had a few drinks, he can feel his head buzzing ever so slightly._

"You just love doing it, disappointing me and your mother, using your idiotic brother's trust to get drunk. To seduce boys with your disgusting use of magic. What an illness you have to, your magic obsession."His father snarls, backhanding the shivering figure of his son. 

Charly flinches, hissing lightly as the ma's wedding ring scratches his cheek. He doesn't look away however, he knows better than to risk angering his father any more than he has. That the alcohol and second-hand high can only reduce the pain so much and for so long.

_"Hey Voodoo!" Ian calls, playfully planting a kiss on the boy's cheek. He's high, higher than normal anyway. "Want a puff?"_

_Of course, Charlie refuses the roll but shrugs his head ever so slightly. It's been 'his' tell for almost two years, and everyone here knows it. He isn't an addict like most, but he loves the feeling of a buzzed half high. Ian is happy to oblige, carefully blowing a puff of smoke towards the young boy._

"Not to mention the make-out session that Johsive saw you having with that Edgerton Fag, the smoke that you just love having blown your way." His father grabs his chin, claws digging into soft flesh as Charly heavily flinches. His eyes are filled with tears, and he knows that Don is going to get it even worse. "The toying you let him do to you,  maybe you would have been able to get out scot-free if you had just stuck with that mutt."

_As Ian gently bites Charlie's lip the boy lets out a small whimper, pressing against the man's groin. He's had handjobs before, he loves them. However, he can only dream of the way Ian would be able to tease and toy his shaft. As Ian chuckles, he pushes his palm into Charlie's groin._

_He's teasing, Charlie can feel it, it's for play. The way he thrusts his hand, the way his other hand is dancing on Charlie's cheek. He has to decide now, but he knows he's not ready for intercourse. Not quite yet. He pulls back, but not before Ian gives him a final parting kiss._

"I wasn't ready to go that far, Sir." Charlie gulps out, voice trembling. 

His father snarls, hand going to his belt. Soon it's wrapped around his arm, ready to strike. That was not the smartest thing to say, however it was better than silence. The lashings are going to be slightly easier, perhaps he won't get the paddle now that the truth is out.

_Part of Charlie wishes he had taken the roll, but he knows better. Drinking and a second hand Hight is risky enough, a full high with the low level of tolerance he is still it would be dangerous. He does know however that when he is stronger, and better at taking it he might experiment a bit further._

_Making his way to a nearby couch, Charlie collapses attempting to let his groin calm down. He didn't reach bliss, but it's still a little sore. His breathing is hitching, and he is losing his buzz. He needs more to drink, he needs to regain the warmth. Luckily Johsive seems to have his back, walking up to him with a tray of shots._

_"Hey, look like you could use a top up, someone to talk to." His speech is slurred, and he's clearly quite drunk. However, Charlie accepts the shots and downs them one after another until all one hundred are gone. It's not long before the vodka is setting in._

"You are a disgusting boy!" Allen shouts, lashing the belt towards his bareback. The buckle hits it's marked, slicing deep into his back. It's going to scar, the amount of blood that is pouring down his back from even the first hit. This might be a hospital visit night, the second lash confirms this as blood pours down his back.

_"So, may I ask what bring you to my party? I mean you are the prodigal son of California, a goodie two shoe family nerd."Johsive teases, nodding to a maid as she brings the two a  second tray, double loaded with shots._

_Charlie shrugs, winging playfully at the man. When he simply perks an eyebrow Charlie tips an empty shot glass at the smoke before downing another._

_"I also like the company, like being free."Charlie purrs, gently pushing the tray away. He has already taken three more shots than he is used to, more might make him illogical. "You know your cute Joh-Sive."_

* * *

"Charlie!" Ian's voice is alarmed but hushed, as he gently shakes the boy awake. Charlie is in tears, nearly sobbing as he quickly recoils from the man's touch." Hey, alright. Take a breath, I've got a vape. Just water but it might help."

Charlie forces few deep breaths into his lungs before accepting the small machine from Ian. His first breath is less than graceful, much to Ian's amusement however his second produces a steady puff of smoke. Charlie isn't stupid it's not just water, but he also knows that it's close enough for him to be safe.

"Better?"He asked chuckling as Charlie thrust the device into his chest. "Look, I actually do have one that you can just do water. If you want it you can have it, looks good on you, Voodoo."

"Thanks, I'll think about it," Charlie responds, leaning into Ian's hold. "You know he whips me. Me and Don, neither of us are safe. It's my fault really, I'm not the child Dad wanted I'm not in the right crowd in his eyes. I mean I'm gay, I like drinking, a second-hand high, and now I might start Vaping water."

Ian doesn't respond, simply pulling Charlie into a deep hug. His eyes hold regret and anger. Kissing the boys forehead he waits for him to fall asleep before throwing his stash out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is lightweight and doesn't like saying no. Now Ian wants to help teach him. So he finally opens up about the assault and abuse to someone he can trust not to blab. Not only that but Ian takes a step to realizing just how deep in he is. He's not done yet, he has several stages to go through before he can get to a place he is happy with, and this lesson probably won't stick. However, Charlie likely won't get pushed any deeper than he is.


	3. Welcome to the Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom awaits Charlie at Caeleste Academy, however, even that is going to be hard. Its the first day and he is already skipping the boring starting ceremony.

"Hey Voodoo were here," Ian whispers gently shaking the boy awake. "If you want to dodge opening, follow my lead."

Charlie is just barely awake, but the nods with a small smile. He wants to stay with his knight, and he knows that opening is going to be too much for him.

Ian smiles, gently grabbing Charlie's hand as the other student's file off.  When they are the last two, Ian leads Charlie off and towards the edge of the bus. Quickly waving to another student, Ian confidently walks right up to his group.

"Hello, Ian. Why am I not surprised that you are trying to get out of the opening ceremony." The boy sighs, chuckling as his eyes land on Charle.

Charlie is quite clearly out of place, however, he is managing to blend in at the same time. The way his hand is jittering, his other clasped firmly to Ian's.

"He is probably the main reason you're not getting yanked back to the first years." He continues with a nod. "Going to introduce us?"

"This is Charlie Eppes. Charlie meet Larry Fleinheardt, Amita Ramanujan, Megan Reeves, Colby Granger, and David Stclair." Ian responds pointing to each in turn. "They are my pack. We may be unorthodox, but I love them."

The closest girl-Amita- chuckles lightly before nodding to the side field.

"Let's get out of here. I have something to show you anyways." She reports, pausing as she catches Dons cold glare. "Whos that?"

Charlie follows her look and lets out a small sigh. Without a word, he starts in the direction that Amita first indicated.

* * *

When the small group was headed into the nearby forest Colby spoke. "That was your brother, wasn't it?"

At Charlie's small nod Dave continues. "They don't have the best relationship. The Eppes are an old family and Charlie here doesn't exactly fit their standards."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly the pride of the pack. I've been deemed an omega by my father. I'm nothing to him." Charlie whispers, head dropping to the ground. "So I don't know why Ian bothers with me. Who would willingly take an Omega into there pack."

"Alright, no. Your not an omega. I mean maybe, but this is not the kind of pack that you have to worry about that kind of thing too much."

 


	4. Pack Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a calm day can end badly. With Ian this normally means another attempt to get clean for those around him.

As the small group heads deeper in, Charlie takes note of several things. The way that Ian sticks to the back of the group, that David and Colby are constantly glancing around them and keeping watch, The way that it is dead silent until they reach the small building.

"How was your first travel with the pack?”Ian asks quietly, playfully nipping the boy's ear. " Like the pace?”

Charlie nods, clearly a bit confused as Amita pushes the door open. It's a house, not large but not tiny either. It could support them and would be a great place to get away from the crowded school, however, Charlie couldn't see the urgency of seeing it.

"So what is this place?” Charlie gently leaning against Ian's side. "It's our home away from home," Amita responds with a bright smile. "Main living is up here but the cool stuff is in the basement. Up to Ian if the new kid gets in just yet."

"Not right yet. He's still a bit sensitive and I want to get a few things confirmed before he can join that part of the pack." Ian responds gently petting the boy's shoulder. "Oh and I trashed the stash. Tossed it out the window on the way here."

The small sigh from Dave catches Charlie's attention. It sounds so concerned and yet as it happened before.

"You're going to be back into it before the end of this week Ian. I mean this is attempt number, what four?”He sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I support this, but forgive me for not believing that you want to stop."

Charlie can feel the muscles in his body tense as Ian lets out a huff. If he talked back at home he would be killed, so part of him is expecting Ian to lash out at the boy.

When Ian lets out a chocked chuckle, Charlie is caught off guard. It's not long before the half chuckles turn into gasps as teas start running down the man's cheeks."I know."

"Hey, we can keep you clean. You just have to actually let us in this time." Colby calls, tossing his shoes into the closet. "We are a pack, after all, you have to trust us."

 

* * *

 It's a while before Ian returns to his seances, only to find himself in a very unfamiliar place. It's a room, that much he can tell, but it's not home. The small runt sized mess of tangled curls is also new.  He's under covers as well, a pair of pajamas replacing his clothes. 

"Voodoo?" Ian whispers quietly,hissing lightly as the small fluff ball moved to scramble. "Hey, you don't get groomed very often do you?"

Charlie shakes his head, turning back to his human form, silently making his way for the door.

"Hey, I can help you know." Ian calls, smiling somewhat weekly.

"Your in a stable part of withdrawal. I can't be a burden Ian, I'll figure it out eventually." Charlie responds, smiling back at the man. His voice is quiet, and he's tense. His hands are both tapping away at his sides when he adds."I have an appointment with the school counselor, apparently Megan is good at getting strings pulled." 

"Just a second alright." Ian is fast, taking a note pad and a pen. Soon he's holding out a folded piece of paper with a look of don't argue in his eyes. Charlie has a feeling he knows what it is, but he doesn't argue. He simply takes the paper and heads out the door right as Don is storming in.

 The boy is furious, teeth bared and eyes holding a steely gleam to them. Before anyone can even more, he's wrapping a hand around Ian's neck. He at least waits for Charlie to be passing the window before he speaks.

"I don't know what and your petty little pack think you are doing with my brother it's not happening. Your not helping that's for sure! You know full well that a silly little diagnostic isn't going to change anything." It's just barely English, the wolfish snarls coating each word. 

Ian knows better than to respond, he's the one in the bad spot.

"My brother is fascinated by you you know. He looks up to you because he thinks your like him. But you are nothing alike. He is a pure bread, you are a criminal!" Don continues, digging claws into Ian's shoulder. "You are just a drugged up petty criminal. You're going to get busted one day! Your going to mess up with that addition and it's going to drag you were you belong."

A shout from the door pulls a small half smile to Ian's face- the other half being pain from the gashes- as he glances over Don's shoulder. Colby and Davis are behind him glaring darkly as Don slowly turns to face them.

"You know that Megan won't be happy to learn your harassing her patient."Colby calls, crossing his arms as his skin is slowly engulfed in scales, tail flicking with anger.

"He's trying to get clean Eppes, your just hurting him."  Dave ads,wings spreading to there full span.

"Boys, play nice. Don get the fuck out out." Ian interrupts, eyes going a deep silver. 

Don get's the message, hopping off Ian and -after effortlessly shifting- dashes out the nearby window towards the school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah short summary for this one, but I think it's going to be the last Chapter summary like this. However, though I should give a list of what everyone is so no one gets too confused.  
> Colby is a half-Dragon on his mother's side and a druid on his father's side. He can not turn fully into a dragon, but he is able to hide his scales and tail.  
> Dave is a Valkery. Norse mythology, however, he is still in training.  
> Amita is a Siren so she mostly looks normal. This is the kind of siren that lures sailors, but they aren't innately evil. Many -like herself- using their ability to calm people.  
> Megan is a woodland fey, mainly distinguished by her green veins -as visible as normal ones- and pointed ears. She is a powerful alchemist and uses her powers to make strong medicine that no one likes.  
> Charlie and Don are pure Lycanmorphs. There are people who shift into wolves and have powers connected to the elements. These elements are normally inherited however sometimes they can come up from really old generations- seemingly from nowhere. I won't go into to much detail for spoiler's sake.  
> Finally, Ian is half Cronos half Lycanmorph. Cronos is a race of magical beings that have a connection to time, and are quite powerful.


	5. A Proper Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's emotions have always been hard for him. So when he starts feeling then all at once, with an unexpected change its never been easy for him. Especially not now.

As Charlie sits in the small counsellor's office, he can't help but toy with Ian note between his fingers. He's behaving as well as he can, but part of him is curious.

He takes a shaky breath and takes it in his other hand, biting his lip as he starts to unfold the page.

"Charlie Eppes, its good to see you." A man sais, causing Charlie to jump. "You alright?”

"Tiles are off by 0.01436ths of a centimetre in the second row and a further 0.1352ths. It's somewhat fascinating in an uncomfortable way." It's not a lie, but its not the full truth. The tiles are off-and Charlie knows he did the math right- but it wasn't that distracting.

"Now I suppose you know why your here." The man sais, a small smile playing at his lips. "My name is Doctor Liable Strali, and I am going to be your therapist."

Charlie nods, shaking his head ever so slightly. Of course, he was ready to get everything done. However, he knew it was going to be a long and particularly hard advancement.

"Now, I was also informed that you have a letter for me.” Strali continues holding out a hand. He smiled lightly as Charlie complies, handing the small letter over. As Strali reads his face falls ever so slightly before he nods.

With a small breath, he says the one word Charlie was reading, shift. Charlie hesitates, but the man's look says it all. He's concerned, and genuinely so. Charlie shifts, tail between legs.

"I need some assistance. My current patient needs grooming, claws, fur, probably bathing." Strali sigh thru the phone, calling quickly. His face holds sadness as he listens to the other end. "No, doesn't look like it. He's had minimal grooming, probably to prevent too much discomfort. But he's scared, bring her just in case. Thank you, we can wait."

Charlie lets out a whimper as the man hangs up, backing himself slowly into a nearby corner. He's whimpering and shivering. His eyes were burning, a small chill running down his spine.

Strali lowers himself slowly in response, his approach was cautious and calculated. "Hey, it's alright. You are going to be alright." He whispers, quickly noticing how Charlie grew even tenser.

Charlie's lips curl into a snarl and his eyes start shining purple. "Kid, you have to breath. I know everything is happening fast, but that is not going to help." Strali feels his chest tighten as Charlie turns to him. His eyes fainting with the purple magic.

"Charlie, you have to relax." His voice is faltering, trembling. He knows he has to regain control, but he doesn't know how.

Charlie howls, and lunges. His eyes are bright purple as he keeps them locked with the man. He likes the control, he needs the control to escape.

A light whisper hits his ears, like a song on the wind. He snarls and moves towards the Doctor. As he pulls a paw back to strike, the song grows louder, clearer and closer. It holds is becoming stronger.

Charlie stumbles, eyes flickering and threatening to close. He's struggling but its hard. "Come little Pup, go to sleep. You're hurt as is, we can help. We will help. You just need to sleep, sleep off the fear and pain." The voice is soft and soothing. Charlie gives in as Amita rounds the corner.

* * *

"He's going to be alright sir.  He just needs a really good grooming." Amita says,  voice returning to normal.

"Agreed, however. I have never seen a Soul with that kind of attack pattern. Get him trimmed, I have a hunch as to exactly why he was kept like this." Strali responds eyes going dark.

Amita nods, taking a breath. Gently she grabs a clump of matted fur and cuts. Her hands almost instantly oily, and she can't suppress the shudder that runs down her spine.

She works slowly and carefully, starting at his head and working her way down. Thick brown fur, slowly gives way as she works her way down.

When all the large knots are gone, she takes a deep breath and gently lifts the small cub. Charlie whispers but quickly calms in Amita's hold.

As she walks, Amita begins humming a soothing tune. Of course, Charlie gently snuggles into her. He's not completely asleep, but he's comfortable.

When Amita reaches the 'grooming' room she acts fast, placing Charlie on one of the tables and get waking him.

"Hey, Charlie. You might hate this part." Amita whispers, keeping a slight melody to her voice. Charlie is still a bit tense, but he nods.

Silently Amita grabs a razor and quickly gets to work. When she reaches his feet, he flinches. Amita raises an eyebrow and holds out her hand. As Charlie pulls back she sees it, the way that his one toe pulls away from the rest.

"Oh god. Agili! Ripped web, its old but its bad!” Amita yells, glancing towards a curtain. It's not long before a young woman with fins is rushing towards Charlie.

When Agili got to his side, he hesitates. When he glances at her hand he lets out a whine of protest.

"Oh, sweetheart did you do this?" She asks quietly, quickly grabbing a pair of nail clippers. "May I?”

Quietly Charlie holds out his paw, head falling as his breath hitches. Agile's breath dose as well when she sees it, the silvery whight of the webbing.

"Albino. You're an albino."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so summaries will happen sometimes. This chapter just felt like one of those times. Charlie is strong and an odity, but that will be explained.


	6. Take the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, I haven't been able to figure out the direction this should take. I know where I want this to go, but the path became a bit cloudy for a bit.

Ian sighs lightly as he gently pulls his arm into the dark brown sleeve of his suit. His eyes are cold and steelie as he gently cracks his knuckles. Behind him Larry rolls his eyes, pulling himself up to the computers in front of him. The rest of the team is already gone, headed towards the supposed rouge pack.

He always knew that his pack wasn't the only one with a vendetta against the ways of old, but he always holds himself above the killing of innocent people. So when packs went rogue and attempted to start wars, Ian was not going to let that happen. Especially when that family was the family of someone he cares greatly about.

_"You ever going to tell them?" Larry calls, turning to face Ian with a smirk. "About the mark on your shoulder, or how you got it?"_

_Ian, there is incoming." Larry calls as Ian yanks his sword back from his now dead assailant's skull with a somewhat sickening crack._

_Ian turns, pausing at the brilliant snow whight coat of the approaching wolf. The ends of his fur are tinted brown and he is covered in curls. Ian can see the webbing of his feet -a telltale sign of a Water, but Ian knows better than to let his guard down._

_"Hi, Eppes, it's good to see you," Ian calls, slowly walking up to the clearly scared cub. He's small but he is still covered in blood, a gash is bleeding heavily above his eyes which appear to be stuck closed._

"No," Ian responded, pulling his hood up and quickly shifting into wolf form.

* * *

 

"Ian, we have a problem. There is no safe way to intervein, the war of families has already begun." Colby calls gently biting his lip. "The best that we can do is pull Charlie away from the battle, but even that is not a definite. If he has taken wolf form than we don't know what he looks like!"

_The cub lets out a small whimper as Ian makes his way forward, pulling away ever so slightly in terror. Ian slows, kneels and hold out a hand._

_"It's alright Voodoo, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you, I merely wish to help get you to safety." He whispers, smiling slightly as Charlie slinks up to him._

 "I do, I'll get Voodoo you focus on trying to break the conflict," Ian responds, rushing forward with a small shiver. He can feel his stomach tightening and clenching in fear. 

"Alright, just be careful! He knows enough as it is." Amita calls, looking over as he dashes past. "And Ian, don't do anything stupid. You know there standing on us, we don't want to make it worse." 

Ian rolls his eyes as he enters the field, eyes locking momentarily with Charlie's glowing purple ones. He is snarling, blood soaking brilliant whight fur. Before Ian can respond he's lunging forward, and leaping over him. A crunch tells Ian just what happened, he was almost ambushed. 

_"How did this happen to you Voodoo?" Ian whispers as Charlie nuzzles his hand. "Whoso violently attacked you?"_

_Charlie simply whimpers in response, dropping his head ever so slightly. He is whimpering, but it is quite clear that he trusts Ian. As Ian reaches for his shoulder it happens, a small heat burning in his own. He couldn't see it, but he knew what was forming, a mark._

"Thanks, but blood is not a good look on you." There is a note of teasing in his voice, but it also holds shock and fear. "You've gotten stronger."

Charlie nods, turning and swiping at an approaching Wolf.  Ian act's faster, shifting to human form and ramming his sword into a second one. 

* * *

 

"Ian, you seem spaced," David whispers as he sits beside Ian. "You alright?" 

"Yeah, just remembering the day he figured it out. You know Charlie already knows about me, it won't be hard convincing him that what we are doing is the right thing." Ian responds with a small smile. "He just needs some training and guidance."

"That's the thing, Ian. He is going to be difficult, especially with him not knowing who we are. Not really at least."

"I know," Ian sighs lightly letting out a small breath. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to move along. I gave Ian a chapter because I felt like he needed some attention. So yes he is just as important as Charlie, just hasn't had much room to shine with Charlie drama. Until now, A few chapters are going to him, so I can flush him put even more.

**Author's Note:**

> In this Charlie is fifteen, Ian is Sixteen and Don is eighteen- with one of those birthdays that you end up in the held back a bit half of population. This will allow me to play around with relationships with the others and there interactions with each other.  
> Also yes I did steal the Magic system from Zatanna and Doctor Fate (both DC), I just am too lazy to make my own. So they get credit for the spell system.  
> (Sorry that I keep changing the summary, I keep thinking of better ones as I go.)


End file.
